Naruto: Halloween Special
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: Halloween for Naruto and the gang starts our fun, but the terror has only begun. Now is just a fight for survival in a Horror filled world. Surprisingly, not a crossover. Naruto/Hinata! Happy Halloween!


**Naruto: Halloween Special**

**Set in Shippuden**

_Welcome boys and girls alike. This is a ghoulish tale of a boy and his friends spending the night in what seems to be a haunted mansion, but as they stay there, they see that reality is slowly coming undone and they are fighting tooth and nail just to stay alive! So continue on and enjoy the madness my friends!_

It is that time of the year again and Naruto and the gang are gearing up for Halloween. This day is one that even the ninjas are all taking a break, either for fun or for respect of the dead. Currently, Naruto is deciding on what to do. Their Hokage and jonin sensei have seemed a bit put off this year. They told them about a Haunted Mansion that only appears every now and then and ONLY on Halloween.

But for Naruto, he has never heard of this or he would have been in it already! He was also told that he should bring a friend with him and he didn't know who to ask at the moment.

_For some reason, I didn't want to bring Sakura and Lee took that as an opportunity to go on a date with her. Surprisingly, she said yes! Sai said he did not what to go for some odd reason….but considering he is from ROOT, I guess I can believe that. Everyone else has chosen a partner except…! _He paused in his line of thought and smiled. _Except Hinata. I still owe her an answer after she tried to save me from Pein and told me that she loved me. _He then begin to think about the girl and how she has helped him throughout his life. _She was the one to give ME courage to fight Neji. Yeah, I'll give her a chance._

With that, our favorite blond left his apartment in search of the pale eyed princess. Surprisingly, she was with her team at Ichiraku's. He smiled but suddenly became nervous. He had always liked the girl as a friend, but after her confession, he started to understand his feelings for her….he liked her too!

Taking a seat as the ramen bar, he ordered one big bowl of ramen. Ramen always made him feel better, so maybe this time, it would help him ask the girl to come with him to the Haunted Mansion.

His sudden voice brought all three members of team 8's attention on him. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

"Please use your brain Kiba. Naruto is obviously here for food." Shino plainly stated.

While those two bickered like brothers, Hinata, who was sitting right next to the blond said, "H-hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto announced cheerfully, making the girl blush because he used 'chan.'

"Order up!" came Teuchi's voice as he gave Naruto his order. Ayame quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's strange attitude before she smirked, knowing what Naruto was about to do. The blond took a few bites of his ramen and smiled.

"Um…Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to join me at the Haunted Mansion this Halloween?"

The boy's conversion suddenly stopped, with Kiba going slack jawed that Naruto finally asked Hinata out. He then smirked, _It is about time!_

Hinata blushed furiously. _HE ASKED ME OUT! Don't faint, don't faint! _Quickly regaining some of herself, she spoke up. "Y-yes. I w-would like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at that. "Cool, I'll pick you up at 8 if that is ok." Hinata just nodded, not trusting her voice.

As Naruto left, the girl did faint and kiba began to cackle evilly. "Shino, I think it is time for the prankster to be pranked! This is our year. Come on, let's go get the others."

"What about Hinata" asked Shino.

"Well, she'll get up soon and run to her house to do….girl stuff. I do not what to be dragged into that." Kiba replied as he got up to leave, shino following. Ayame and Teuchi just looked at each other with shocked, faces. Naruto actually asked out someone that was not Sakura!

Hinata then woke up and rushed back to her home, she needed help!

_Hyuuga Mansion…_

"Hanabi!" Hinata called out as she banged on her younger sister's bedroom door.

The door opened and her sister came out with a confused expression on her young face. "What's the matter sister. You sound like the world is coming to an end."

"Um, Naruto Uzumaki asked me to go to the Haunted Mansion with him!"

"FINALLY!" the young girl yelled. She then got a smirk on her lips. "I have the perfect costume for you. The very same costume that got dad make love to mom!"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"One of the elder that doesn't hate us told me."

"Oh."

"Come on! We need to hurry, so don't just stand there!' Hanabi called out as she ran from her room.

_Back at Naruto's home…_

"I got the perfect thing to wear!" Naruto said happily as he went to the closet to get what he wanted. A few minutes later, he was decked out in a black English style suit, with that weird bow tie. He had an overly long red trench coat and a red brimmed hat. To top it off, he had oranged lensed sunglasses. "Oh yeah, I so look like that vampire!"

He looked to the clock and saw it was almost time to pick up Hinata, so he quickly left, getting odd looks as he ran through the streets to the Hyuuga compound. Once there, he told the guard that he was to meet Hinata for tonight. The guard actually smirked and said, "About time…don't worry I'll go get her."

"Don't worry about, I got her here already." came the voice of Hanabi.

They both turned to see Hinata, only for their jaws to drop. Hinata was in a skin tight black leotard, but the legs were purple with bats on them and end with heeled boots. On her back she had leather black wings, a hair band in on her head that has small black wings, and a black pronged tail.

The guard looked away quickly and winked at the blond. Naruto took one look at Hinata, blushed hard, and quickly turned his head away, lest she see his bloody nose. "You look good Hinata, who are you dressed as?"

Hanabi sickered, she knew this would get the blond's attention. Hinata nervously said, "I-i am dress as M-morrigan Aensland. I t-think she is a succubus." She noticed that Naruto was still not looking at her. "You d-don't like it."

Naruto quickly turned around and said, "No no! I think you look great, even if I have no clue what a succubus is!" Hanabi and the guard simultaneously smacked their heads. "Um…I am dressed as Alucard the vampire!"

Hinata blushed and said, "I like it!"

"Cool, so…are you ready?" the blond asked. Hinata smiled and nodded, following her crushed to the mansion.

After they were out of sight, Hanabi said, "It is hard to believe he is one of our strongest ninja." The guard just chuckled and shook his head.

XXXX

When they finally made it, Naruto assumed that everyone else must have gone in already, so they went in as well. Once in, the doors immediately closed and locked. Naruto just rose an eyebrow, but noticed Hinata was a little scared. "Don't worry Hinata, if anything happens, I'll protect you!"

Hinata smiled and blushed at that, but nodded anyway.

They then heard a rattling noise and look up at the second level of the mansion to see a zombie in chains, slowly making their way towards them. Of course it was not alone, there were doors all around them and those same zombies came out, coming right for them!

"N-naruto!" Hinata screamed.

"Don't worry!" Naruto said as his eyes darted around until he saw a door that the zombies did not come from. "Come on!" he yelled as he took her hand and ran over to the door, open it, went in, and then slammed the door shut. Unfortunately, black mist seemed to be rising from the cracks of the door!

Hinata, still hand in hand with Naruto, pulled him down the hallway until they got to another door. They looked back to the door they entered from and that was mistake. The mist had formed skeletons that were growing rotting flesh and where still following them! So Hinata quickly opened the door and ran in.

This time, however, they came face to face with a broken room. Half the floor was gone and looked like a bottomless pit.

Without warning, hands of darkness rose up and started slamming down on the pathway to the next door and to top it off, the black mist was back! Suddenly, one of the hands grabbed Hinata and flung her high into the air. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled and jumped up to catch the girl, only, he never thought out what to do after that. They both looked at each other and screamed as they fell into the darkness.

They kept screaming until they heard laughing….a specific laugh that they knew too well. Kiba's laugh. They stopped screaming and looked around. The mansion was different this time. The main lobby looked old and dusty instead of what the saw earilier,. What they had seen earlier was that the place looked as new as they day it was built, of course they don't notice at first because of the zombies.

Then the duo noticed their position. Naruto was holding Hinata bridal style, but Hinata had thrown her arms around Naruto's neck and her cheek was against Naruto's. Finally noticing that little fact, Hinata promptly fainted.

"Ok what was that for?" Naruto glared at Kiba, who had chosen a werewolf costume. "And where is Akamaru?"

"Akamaru doesn't like Halloween….the big pussy." Kiba rolled his eyes. We were just having fun and pranking the self-proclaimed King of Pranks."

"Troublesome….but fun." Shikamaru said amused. He was dressed in a choppy and lazy version of a shadow wraith. Hell all it was just a shredded at the bottom black cloak.

"What about the zombies!" Naruto panicked.

"Idiot." came the calm voice of Neji, "the only Zombie here is me….and I am high class too." Naruto turned around to see the Hyuuga and saw that he was in a ripped black business suit and it seemed that all his skin was decaying; of course it was just paint.

"Yeah….all that was a genjutsu and we all know you suck at and I am surprised Hinata fell it." Sakura said from behind the blond, making him jump. He turn to her and jumped again and almost scream again because Sakura was the Corpse Bride of all things!

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled and I his mind, he was getting annoyed. He turn to the voice and saw Ino in a witch's costume, complete with a wand and broom. "Alright, anyone else?" The others relented and out Shino the Grim Reaper, Tenten the Neko, Choji the Hungry Ghost, and Lee the Leprechaun.

"Hey, I got a challenge for you all!" Kiba loud voice rung out, waking up Hinata. She blushed because she was still in the blond's arms, but stayed awake to hear what Kiba wanted. "You all stay in this mansion all night. Call it a test of bravery!"

"Uh…ok." Naruto replied as he noticed that Hinata was awake now and put her down with a blush. That was when all the guys, except for Neji, noticed what Hinata was wearing and they all flew back with bloody noses.

XXXX

"Hokage-sama!" an ANBU called as he appeared in the Hokage's office with the jonin sensei and the clan heads already there.

"Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto and the others clan heirs have entered the Haunted Mansion."

"Good, you may leave." Tsunade said, as the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"So. It has begun." Hiashi stated.

"Yes. The mansion is back and they are the strongest we have available."

"It will be troublesome like it was back then." Shikaku replied sleepily.

"Yes, but I hope they can do it this time. I almost failed." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, that was because you went alone." Anko huffed.

"That is right, Hashirama-sama went with Mito-sama." Hiashi replied.

"Yes and the same goes for Sarutobi sensei and his wife, Jiriaya and…..me, and Minato and Kushina." Tsunade stated.

"Ok I was still a little stiff kid and Obito had not opened my eyes yet." Kakashi complied.

"Still, you had a choice between me and Rin." Anko stated. "I am just glad Iruka took me!" she the punched said chunin in the shoulder.

.

"You know, Kakashi was pretty strong as a kid, He could have done it by himself, but I would guess that the seal is weakening." said Iruka.

"If that is the case….Naruto and Hinata are in for wide ride." Kurenia said, Hiashi just sighed.

"I was wondering when that boy was going to use his brain." Hiashi replied.

"So, do you think he will be able to do it?" asked Inochi.

"I have confidence in him and his partner." Tsuande replied. "By the way….what are those two dressed as?"

"Heh, I saw the girl dress in something sexy!" Anko commented.

Hiashi blushed and said, "I think my daughter Hanabi got her to wear THAT outfit." Inochi, Chouza, and Shikaku all had blushes on their faces. At Tsunade's confused look, Hiashi elaborated. "My wife's Succubus costume."

"Oh!" Tsunade said with a smirk, knowing not even Naruto will be able to ignore that. "And Naruto."

"Naruto told me he is going as Alucard…the vampire." Iruka said.

"Then he should be just fine." Tsunade said with a smile.

_Back at the mansion…a few minutes before midnight…_

"You know…it is hard to believe this place is actually haunted." Choji voiced as they all entered the lobby once again.

"Told you it was a troublesome rumor." Shikamaru commented.

"Ok, but it felt like that silver haired guy's picture was following my every move."

"Yes, that was odd Naruto-kun." Hinata shivered at that.

"Well, it is about midnight and they say the best stuff happens then…so let's wait a little bit more before we leave out of boredom." Kiba smirked.

"Agreed." Shino stated while everyone else just nodded their headed. Naruto looked at the nearby clock and saw that it was 5 seconds before midnight.

5

4

3

2

1

At the gong on the old clock, the group was shocked to see the front door melted away into the wall. That was only the start, because everything started to shake and all the walls blew away, only for the house to reform about a mile away. The group, however, was in a very dark forest.

"Kiba….please tell me this is another genjutsu." Naruto pleaded.

When he did not get answer he turned around to see that every one of his friend, except for Hinata, was pale and frozen.

"What the hell!"

"Ku ku ku!" chuckled a very creepy voice. "So another couple wishes to defeat me and keep my in the seal. Tell me young heroes….what are your names. I am Vlad!"

The duo turned to the see the silver haired man from the paintings. He wore a black suit and tie, black dress shoes, and his hair may be silver, but it was long like Orochimaru's and part of it cover his left eye. His right eye, however, was blood red and the pupil was in the shape of a black bat.

"The hell?"

Hinata, just said her name so that she could understand what was going on. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh, uh, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh? Yet another Uzumaki? May you are just like that red head."

"Huh?"

"Don't know what I am talking about…well nevermind then." Vlad smirked. "Now, I will not make this easy for you. You see, it was an Uzumaki that sealed me here and I doubt you have the power to defeat me."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Come to the mansion and I will tell you more! Ku ku ku!" Vlad laughed as he disappeared in a swirl of bats.

"I don't know what is going on but we need to get back to the mansion. Come on guys." Naruto said, but when no answer came, he turned just in time to them fade away."

"W-what happened t-to them?" Hinata asked

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Vlad's voice rang out. "You see, in that world, your friends are my puppets! You have to defeat them to free them and send that back to your world, alive and well. Here is the catch….you do not have access to your ninja powers. Only the powers of the one you dressed as.

The duo panicked while the voice laughed. Hinata just blushed, how could she use those powers!

Naruto saw Hinata's dilemma and said, "Don't worry Hinata, we can do this!" Well…sort of.

Hinata just smiled weakly and nodded her head. Naruto blushed a bit at the smile, but started walking, wanting to get out of this strange world.

At about a quarter of the way there they came across Neji and Tenten….but their really did look like a catwoman and a zombie. Unfortunately, Naruto and Hinata got to see Tenten turn into a panther and rip apart Neji's undead body. Tenten turned back and said, "Oh poo…not again!"

"Ok…I am freaked out now." Naruto whispered to Hinata. The girl just nodded, not trusting her voice but she did admit to herself that this was not how Tenten acted.

Tenten heard him and smirked. "Oh? Another man? Yay! Maybe this time I won't turn and kill him!" She said running toward him. But like before, she turned into a panther and tried to take a bit out of Naruto.

"Ah! What do I do!"

"Use your costume's power!" Hinata called, surprisingly without the stutter.

"But I don't have a gun!" Naruto cried as he was flailing his arms around while running away from the panther.

"Check your coat!" Hinata said as she somehow took off her wings and made a boomerang. She then threw it and it hit the panther's side, stunning it for moment.

Naruto looked at Hinata in shock. Said girl just smiled shy and shrugged as she caught the wings.

Naruto smirked a she dug in his coat to find two long guns. One was silver while the other was black. "Oh this awesome." He took the silver gun and put in his arms in a cross like formation like Alucard does and shot the panther right between the eyes as it got back up. It flew back into a tree before it glowed, shifted into Tenten with her fake costume, then disappeared from this world. Naruto fell to his knees and said, "I really hope they are alive back in our world."

Then Hinata hugged him from behind and said, "I she they will be, because if this has happened before, they people would know if people did suddenly died while in the village."

"Thanks…Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled, but then froze and blushed because he felt Hinata's breasts on his back. He quickly got up and said, "You know, that was kind of easy."

"Your right." Hinata said and she stood next to the blond now.

"Ah you are right there lad, but now you have to deal with little ol' me!" Lee voice rang out as he stepped into the clearing they were in.

Naruto took one look at Lee and didn't know whether to be freaked out or laugh his ass off. Lee had literally shrunk in size and his face distorted into something evil. "Lee?"

"Not anymore! I am the LEPRECHAUN!" Lee yelled. "Now who ever has me gold is going to hell!"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he felt something in has hand other than his black gun. He paled as he saw some gold pieces. Hinata was in the same boat.

"Oh? You two have me gold! DIE!" Lee rushed at them.

"Whoa! You're pretty fast for a little guy!" Naruto said as he dodged the swiped from Lee's claws…wait claws? Naruto looked and he indeed saw claws. Those claws ripped right through his chest. "ARGH!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as she ran to help, but Lee shot a green beam shot from one of his fingers. It hit and her wings wrapped around her, making her fall on the ground. In a flash, Lee was next the girl.

"Kiss me, I am Irish!" laugh Lee as he tried to lick the girl with his forked tongue. Hinata screamed. He didn't get the chase to do it because he was punched into a tree.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Ugh. So you still got some fight left in ya, hmm? Oh well, I will deal you lad, then I will have some fun with the lass." Lee said as he got back up.

"No…no more of this crap from you!" Naruto said from behind Lee.

_What the…he was never fast before._ Lee thought before he blocked a punch from the blond vampire. Lee smirked as he grabbed the other fist and used the claws on his other hand to rip off Naruto's arm. Lee laughed and he gashed up Naruto's face, turned the other arm to shreds, and made it so Naruto would not be able to walk again.

Hinata had tears in her eyes as the little green man made his way over to her. Hinata was not crying for her own safety, but for Naruto's 'death.' Something just snapped in her, she regained control of her wings and unwrapped herself. With her hair covering her eye, he pointed all five of her fingers at the little man and her finger nails grew until they impale him in the chest.

"You killed Naruto. Now I am going to kill you!" She yelled as she took out her nails and use both hand to impale him a few more times. When he was on his back, bleeding heavily, Hinata had fallen to her knees and sobbed.

"Forget what I said about having fun with you….I am just going to kill you!" His voice called from right above her. She froze and looked up at him to see all his wounds have healed. He brought a clawed hand up to strike her but froze as he felt a very oppressive aura.

"How about you die." echoed Naruto's voice. They turned to see a black energy all around Naruto, healing his wounds, but what freaked out Lee was the psycho smile on his face. Naruto took out his black gun and shot the little man right between the eyes, but he did not stop there, he extended his hand to drive it into in Lee's chest. Lee's form shifted back to normal before disappearing altogether.

Naruto kneeled down and hugged a shell shocked Hinata. 'It is ok Hinata-chan. It is ok. I won't leave you alone."

Hinat forcefully returned the hug, sobbing, "I thought you died!"

"I would have if I had not read the hellsing manga. Turns out that I have to do is channel some sort of energy through my system….it is sort of like chakra." Naruto explained. "Besides, I have too much do yet, like become Hokage and get to know you better."

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. She wiped her eyes as they stood.

"So Hinata-chan, ready to get out of this place?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice again.

With about a quarter of the way left, the duo stopped because they someone in a bride's dress, on their hands and knees. Slowly they came up to them and saw pink hair. It was Sakura, the Corpse Bride.

"Sa-sakura!" Naruto asked. In an instant, Sakura was at his side, with one of her bone arms around his neck.

"Kiss me Naruto!" She cooed.

"Wh-what?"

"You have wanted me for years. So kiss me, join me in death!" Sakura said. "I can give you the love you want."

Naruto shot his eyes to Hinata, who had a hurt look on her face, then back to Sakura. "Sakura I-" before he could continue, Hinata shot past them into the forest. "Hinata!"

"Forget about her. I am the one you want." Sakura said from behind him now. He just now noticed the knife at his neck.

"Sakura?"

"The only way to join me is to be dead like me, then we can be together, forever!" Before she rip the knife over his throat, she found her arm locked thanks to Naruto's hand. He then brought the arm away from him and walked forward. "Why? WHY WON"T YOU LOVE ME!"

Naruto slightly turn towards her, brought his gun to her head and said, "There is someone else."

**Bang!**

Crows flew out of the trees as Sakura's body fell backwards with a smile on her face as she shifted back to normal. Her body never hit the ground.

XXXX

"He will never love me." sniffed Hinata as she stopped in another clearing. "Not with her around."

"Aw. Let me make it all go away for you!" Ino's voice rang out. Hinata looked up to see the girl hovering above her on a broom. Ino sent a bolt of lightning at the pale eyed succubus.

Hinata dodged as best as should but she was having a hard time because those wings were hindering her movement. Wing! She would have hit herself in the head if she wasn't dodging for her life. She jumped into the air and her wing took flight. She flew straight at Ino, extended her nails, and impaled the girl right in the chest. "Stay out of my love life Ino." Hinata demanded as the blond girl disappeared.

"You don't need that dimwit. You have me Hinata." Kiba's dark voice echoed in the clearing. Hinata landed in time to see Kiba emerge from the surrounding trees in his werewolf form.

"Kiba, I-I don't know what to do."

"Stay here, with me. I will make it worth your while." Kiba replied, eying Hinata up and down. That is when he noticed that Kiba was tried to get with her in a way she only wanted Naruto to that when he was ready.

"No."

"What? You still prefer that idiot over me!" Kiba yelled and he raised his claw to strike. Hinata tried pushing him away. "Now don't be like that Hinata….I really just want you for your body and I WILL have what I want."

"NO!" Hinata cried.

A fist disconnected Kiba's hold on her. "You are going to have get through me!" Naruto announced as he got in between the two, with one gun pointed at Kiba's head and other at his heart.

"Stay out of this Uzumaki. I am just going to have my way with the girl, besides, you have the pink haired one. Continue you worthless endeavor for that loud mouthed bitch….I am sure it was work out eventually.

Naruto smirked. "No it won't."

Kiba smirked as well. "No, it won't"

"Besides, I have someone else you will return my feelings." Naruto announced as he pulled the triggers.

Kiba had a shocked look on his wolf like face. Then he felt the burning sensation. "Silver bullets!" He got out before his form shifted and he disappeared.

Naruto rounded on Hinata, but the girl spoke first, shocked that he was here. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I am here for you. I may have like Sakura at one point, but I realized there was another person out there that I might have a chance with. I didn't know if you actually liked me or was just being nice, but when you confessed to me during Pein's attack I was so happy, but I was so afraid that Pein was going to take you away from me. I even thought he did kill you that time. I can honestly say I was relieved that you survived." By this point, Naruto had put his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata by this point had dinner plate eyes and she was even surprised that she had not fainted yet. Maybe it was the costume she was wearing. "Do you mean it, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes." Naruto replied. Hinata than surprised even herself, he leaned up and kissed the blond vampire right on the lips. Surprised at first but Naruto just went with it and deepen the kiss. When they both reluctantly pulled away, Naruto smiled. "You ready to end this and have some fun in the real world?"

"Yes, and maybe we can go to Ichiraku's after this."

"Your on!" Naruto smirked. They then raced their way back to the mansion.

XXXX

Once there, they barged right through the doors and came face to face with the rest of the rookies. Shino glided along the floor in his reaper outfit and tried to slice off Naruto's head. Naruto smirked as he used his superior vampire reflexes and brought a gun right to the reaper's face. "Sorry about this." With a loud bang, Shino was sent flying into a wall, he never got back up.

Choji came up and tried to take a bit out of him. "Oh great a hungry ghost." Naruto deadpanned.

While Naruto was dealing with the ghost, Hinata had to deal with Shikamaru, the shadow wraith. Shikamaru kept melting into the shadows, making it hard for the girl to track him. Suddenly, he came from the shadows on the ceiling. Hinata dodge a shadow knife just in time and kicked the shadow man into a wall.

Deciding to use her other powers, she sauntered over to Shikamaru. "Come on Shika, you don't to fight me do you?"

Said shadow wraith looked up at her, his eyes distorted, and he drawled out, "Troublesome…just hurry up."

Naruto was having a hard time with the 'fat' ghost. Luckily he noticed that he could be hit when he was solid. Naruto got behind Chojiand put a fist where he though his heart would be and waited. He didn't have to wait very long because when Shikamaru's voice drawled out, Choji's eye distorted, "Shikamaru?" he asked while going solid. Naruto smirked and clenched his fist, making Choji scream out before disappearing. Hinata plunged her nails where Shikamaru's heart would be and watched as he too disappeared.

The duo nodded to each other, and ran up the stairs in the next room. There, all they found was a mirror with odd writing on the top of it, in the middle of the room. "Huh? Mirror of desire?" Naruto said, somehow able to read it. He looked into the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. It was the 4th Hokage and a red head! _ Huh? The only thing I desire, other than Hinata, is seeing my parents again…_

"Oh so you're their kid huh, I will make sure to crush your world, starting with the girl!" Vlad's voice rang out. Naruto turned his head to look behind him, only to find everything was white! He looked back to the mirror, only for a silver hand to grip his neck. "You are a fool to think you can beat me! I have seen your past through those eyes. No one loves you. No one will ever accept you. People will hate you for all time….accept your fate…demon."

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he gripped the hand and it began to crack from the pressure. I have people who accept me! People like Jiriaya-sensei, Granny Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, my friends, and most importantly, the girl who loves me, HINATA HYUUGA!"

Naruto growled, broke off the hand, and sent it into the mirror, shattering the illusion. He thought he heard a growl of frustration from somewhere. He turned his head and saw Hinata on her knees, crying.

"Hinata. Are you ok?"

"Kinda. I saw my mom and dad and they were smiling. But…" Hinata sniffed.

"Know, he was trying to break up down. Let's kick his ass for that!" He replied while giving her a hand to help her up. They walked to the door, but before Naruto could touch it, Hinata pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

Said blond smiled, "I love you as well, Hinata-chan." He put his hand on the door and pushed. What they saw was not what they expected. Vlad was in a gold room and he was sitting on a golden throne.

"I see you got past my minion and my illusions. I would expect nothing less from you , who has associated himself with the other fools who have defeated me in the past. I have to say that I surprised that you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but I do have trouble believing that man seal the nine tailed fox, of all things, into you my boy. I am glad this place seals up your normal power…this would have been difficult." Vlad smirked

"We will take you down!" the couple roared.

"We shall see." Vlad replied, "but before that. Let me tell you something. This place is a seal, to keep me in. You see, I have the Horror Eye and it let me distort the normal world like you see everything now. I was about rule the world when the Six Paths Sage died, but his brother, an Uzumaki like yourself, sealed me away. Now, if I kill you, I shall be free!"

"Not going to happen!"

Vlad just smirked. He appeared before Hinata and knocked her out. "You will lose boy!" He then rushed the blond, but Naruto opened fire on him so he had to jump away.

"I don't know how strong you are, so I will go full force!" Naruto yelled, his hands glowing with the Cromwell seals. "Seals 1, 2, and 3…release." His voice said ominously. What happened next was not the usual evil dogs that come out of Alucard, it was the Kyuubi!

"**Long time no see you freak!"**

"No! No! Stay back! NOOOO! ARGH!" Vlad screamed as he was eaten alive by the fox.

"Um….thanks Kyuubi."

"**It is not a problem Naruto…I am just glad I was able to come out for a bit."** The giant fox replied before him and everything else was whited. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was in front on the mansion that was now crushed by what looked to be a giant paw. He also saw that his friends were all on the ground, asleep.

"That sounds good about now." He said as he fell flat on his face.

_Three days later….on the Hokage Monument…_

Hinata was leaning against a tree, looking out into the stars. _Was it all a dream or does Naruto really love me?_

"Hinata!" Naruto called as he ran toward her position. He walked right up to her and smile. He laced his left hand with her right against the tree and looking into her eyes. "I was not kidding back in the mansion. I really do love you, and that is a promise of a life time." He leaned in to kiss the happy hyuuga heiress.

Ok, so I am a little later. I had a lot of school work and I worked all day on Halloween. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh can someone please draw some of the scenes in this fic. That last part I took of a famous Naruto/Hinata pic on youtube that I see a lot.

Review!


End file.
